


So Good to Me

by LadyBeloe



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame it on the Discord, Bottom!Toby, Consensual Rough Oral Sex, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Modern AU, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Role-Playing Game, Smut, Swearing, Toby feels safe exploring kinks with Adil and it's great, Top!Adil, bondage (discussed), spanking (very light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeloe/pseuds/LadyBeloe
Summary: Adil has been very busy with work, so when he finally has some time off, he looks forward to spending it with his beloved boyfriend. And it seems said boyfriend has got plans of his own about how exactly they should start spending it...
Relationships: Toby Hamilton/Adil Joshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	So Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know I should be working on Not Enough (not to mention non-Halcyon-related other stuff) but I just had to get this out of my system first! 
> 
> This is for fun and probably the least angsty fic I've ever written. Also there's communication, domesticity, banter, veggie food and lots of fluffy feelings.
> 
> That being said, the smut here is detailed so if you don't feel like reading that but still would like to look at the rest of the story I suggest you skip the passage from when Adil gets to the bedroom up to the little asterisks *** Then you can safely start reading again! :) 
> 
> Enjoy (I hope) !

Adil let out a sigh of content as he crossed the threshold of the flat and closed the door behind him. 

He was home, and he had a whole evening and then a full day ahead of him with nothing to do but relax and spend some quality time with his boyfriend. And hopefully, that quality time would include making love to said boyfriend at some point. 

The past few weeks had been extremely busy, stressful, and exhausting. 

The café was doing really well for a newly opened establishment, but it was still a leap into uncharted waters. And although Adil trusted his staff, most of the responsabilities still fell on his shoulders and his professional conscience lead him to check and re-check every little detail and stay after hours almost everyday.  
As a result, he and Toby had barely had time to themselves lately, and when Adil came home in the evening, they could do nothing more than share a few soft kisses before Adil passed out cold. 

Of course, finally having an evening off for the first time in forever and feeling remarkably alert for once didn’t mean that he had any intention of jumping on Toby the second they would be in the same room. In fact, he would be equally content to spend the evening talking or watching Netflix curled up with him on the couch, with a plaid thrown across their knees (they had to talk about adopting a cat again). All that mattered was that they would be together and that Adil would be actually awake to enjoy it. 

He hang up his keys and took off his coat and shoes, smiling to himself at the thought. 

He expected Toby to appear rather quickly after hearing the front door open, as he usually did, but his boyfriend didn’t show up. He was probably caught up in work. Adil pushed back a little twinge of disapointement at the thought. Toby had told him he would make himself available for the evening and the day after so that they could make the most of Adil’s long-awaited free time. But maybe something important and unexpected had come up. 

— “I’m here, Love,” he called, hoping not to disturb his man in the middle of some very complex thought process. These sorts of mistimed interruptions made Toby very grumpy. 

— “Bedroom,” came the answer. 

Adil knew every little inflexion of Toby’s voice, and his boyfriend definitely didn’t sound annoyed, or lost in his work. He sounded excited, though he was clearly trying not to let it show, and a bit apprehensive too. 

“Are you coming?” 

He wasn’t just excited, Adil realized. He also sounded…well, the first word that came to Adil’s mind was “horny”. 

Which, coupled with his apparent location at the moment, sort of made sense. 

_Oh._ _Oh!_

So apparently sex was on the program this evening after all. 

Adil’s pulse quickened as he walked towards the bedroom, and stopped short at the threshold in awe.

The room was lit with candles and the Indian lanterns he usually used for Diwali. 

And there, lying on the bed, was Toby. Toby, resting on his stomach, thighs slightly parted, and wearing nothing but … _oh Gods_. 

That hardly qualified as underwear. At least not typical, day-to-day male underwear. It was more like…lingerie. Erotic man lingerie. Black, silky, tight and partly see-through, and Adil had _definitely_ never seen Toby wearing anything remotely like that before. 

He felt himself grow hard so fast it was almost embarrassing. 

Toby threw him a smouldering look over his shoulder.

— “You ordered me for the night, Sir?” He said in a silky, seductive voice. 

_Damn_.

— “I definitely did,” Adil answered, mouth parched. 

He wasn’t really into role-playing or asserting power dynamics in the bedroom, but since he knew Toby got a kick out of it, he was more than willing to play along – as long as they got to cuddle and exchange I love yous afterwards. He wasn’t against a display of strength and authority, but he drew a firm line at verbal humiliation. He could never throw any dirty words at Toby, even if it was supposed to be just for fun. And Toby had never asked him to, either. 

— “I’ll make sure you get your money’s worth,” Toby said in the same sultry voice. 

— “Oh, I don’t doubt it, judging from what I can see,” Adil replied. “Gods, you really are a thing of beauty!” 

A blush crept up Toby’s face as Adil looked him over with undisguised appreciation. The tight, silky briefs snuggly hugging his bottom, the black colour a sharp contrast to Toby’s porcelain skin, his long legs looking so slender and stunning in the half-light…

People often complimented Adil on his looks, but it always baffled him when they didn’t seem to notice how gorgeous Toby himself was. Not just his body, but also everything else: his lush brown curls and sharp jawline, his cute freckles, his wonderfully expressive hazel eyes and his adorable smile…and Adil was the one who got to have him. And not just for one night, but for as many nights and days as Toby would let him. How on earth had he gotten so lucky? 

He sat on the bed and stroke Toby’s arm. 

— “Help me take my clothes off, will you?” He asked. 

— “Yes, Sir.” 

Toby dutifully got off the bed, standing up to langourously undress Adil piece by piece. 

The way his boyfriend gazed at him when he was naked made a shiver of arousal run down Adil’s spine. Toby’s eyes always widened in wonder as though Adil was the most beautiful man on earth and he couldn’t believe he was even real. Adil was not always comfortable with other people’s admiration of his physical appearance. With former partners, he had often felt objectified, and as a man of colour who had mostly dated white boys, there was always a lingering doubt on the back of his mind as to whether they really saw him or just an exotic toy they expected to tick all the boxes of their stereotyped fantasy. Toby had never made him feel this way. With him, Adil had always felt treasured and worshipped, whether it was in private or in public. 

— “Would you like me to put my mouth on you, Sir?” 

— “Yes, I’d like that very much indeed. Can you get on your knees for me ? That’s it…that’s good.” 

They rarely used that position for oral sex and Adil felt much more aroused by it than he would have thought. His fingers found their way into Toby’s hair and he gently but firmly pushed on the back of his head to get him to take more of his cock in. Toby moaned around him, clearly as aroused as Adil was. Adil stopped his movement. 

— “Can you take some more? Put your hand on my right thigh if you think you can.” 

Toby didn’t hesitate a moment before doing just that. 

— “Alright, then I’m going to keep going on. Tap my left thigh if you need me to stop.” 

Toby hummed to signify he had understood, and Adil started pushing deeper into his mouth, keeping it slow and pausing to give Toby some time to adjust. He knew how far Toby could go on an ordinary basis, but the angle was unusual, and he also knew his stubborn mule of a boyfriend would be capable of stretching himself beyond his limits just for pride’s sake. Adil needed to be careful for both of them.

— “That’s it,” he crooned. “You’re doing so well…so good…my beautiful boy…”

He felt his lover shiver and heard him sigh. Toby always responded so strongly to praise in any form, and sex was the sole terrain where he didn’t systematically try to deflect Adil’s compliments – probably because he was too overwhelmed by his own sensations. Adil made good use of that exception. 

He felt himself hit the back of Toby’s throat and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips. In fact, he didn’t even try to hold anything back. He wanted Toby to know exactly how good he was making him feel. 

— “Fuck…” he swore. “Feels incredible…”

Toby’s hands where gripping his thighs, but he was controling his gag reflex impressively well, just staying put and valiantly keeping all of him inside.

Adil started thrusting in and out, still holding Toby’s head in place, with just as much force as was necessary to put on a show of dominance without choking or otherwise hurting his lover. It felt really good in a blunt, unsophisticated way, but he didn’t enjoy it as much as he did when it was Toby who had the control and reduced him to a whimpering mess with his mouth and tongue. It wasn’t where they were going this time, though, but it didn’t matter. 

When the stimulation became at once too much and too little, Adil yanked on Toby’s curls, once again careful not to actually hurt him, but more roughly than he would normally have done, warranting a little mewling sound from his boyfriend. Adil was shorter than Toby, but he was physically stronger, that was a fact, and a fact that Toby clearly loved being reminded of in bed. 

— “Enough,” he ordered, keeping his voice almost as soft as a caress, yet assertive in a way that suffered no contradiction. There was no need for him to bark loud commands. This was not what Toby expected of him. 

His lover let go of him immediately, and Adil rewarded him by treading his fingers through his hair again, gently this time, then running them down his cheek. 

— “So good,” he praised again. “I’m very pleased with you, my sweet. You can get back up, now.” 

Toby’s pupils were dilated, and it didn’t come from the dim candle light. His breathing was short from desire and his previous exertions, and his mouth partly open, lips swollen and glistening and dangerously enticing. Adil knew he would taste himself on Toby’s mouth if he kissed him right now. It was a sensation he found particulary intoxicating, and he was strongly tempted to just lean in and claim those parted lips with passion. But a kiss would be too loving and coupley, and Adil was intent on keeping their game going as long as he could. He settled for middleground and sensually licked Toby’s mouth, making him gasp and feeling his own cock twitch as he chased the heady taste. 

— “Get back on the bed, I’m going to fuck you now,” he announced, knowing they would both reach their limit before long. 

— “Yes, Sir! I’m all yours! How do you want me?” 

— “How much do you think you can take?”

— “I’ll take everything you want me to, Sir! You can use me as you please, I’ll take it all for you!” 

Toby’s eagerness made Adil’s desire turn near painful. 

— “We’ll see that…get on your hands and knees,” he asked. 

Once again, that was a position they rarely used. They both enjoyed watching the other’s facial expressions too much – not to mention kissing each other silly – but the incredibly erotic display Toby was making of himself in that piece of lingerie called for it this time; and it fitted better with their game. 

Toby instantly complied, and Adil hummed in satisfaction. 

— “That’s it, Beautiful.” 

Once Toby was in place, Adil took another moment just to look at him, made breathless once again by the sight in front of him. He was not only aroused, but also deeply touched by Toby’s trust. He knew his lover didn’t like to be exposed and vulnerable, for fear that it would give people leverage to ridicule or hurt him. His self-esteem had taken too many blows in the past for him to easily get out of his protective shell, let alone bare himself body and soul to another person in this way. Intimacy was by no means a familiar terrain to navigate for him. And knowing that Toby trusted him enough to explore shadier aspects of his sexuality with him, and felt safe enough to abandon himself entirely to his hands, made Adil’s heart overflow with love and pride. 

Slowly, he ran a hand all along Toby’s spine, from the nape of his neck to the small of his back, enjoying the warmth and softness of his skin. He saw goose bumps forming under his fingers, and he could hear Toby sigh softly in a mix of content and anticipation. 

Adil caressed his lover’s backside, kneading his flesh through his briefs. The see-through effect was as enticing as it was tantalizing. Adil finally gave in and slipped his hand under the light fabric to stroke Toby’s skin. He followed the curve of his right cheek, feeling his own breathing getting heavier along with Toby’s.

— “So gorgeous,” he purred. “Perfect…”

Toby moaned and instinctively pushed his bottom up a bit more as Adil’s fingers brushed between his cheeks, so as to give him better access. But Adil was not going to let him get what he wanted so easily. He continued to just graze over the area without going any further, until he felt little tremors of frustration starting to course through his lover’s body. 

— “Sir…” Toby finally broke. “Please, touch me!” 

— "I am touching you," Adil replied, stilling his movements with a hand nonchalantly spread over Toby’s cheeks.

— “More…please, Sir, I need more!” 

Smiling slyly to himself, Adil lifted his hand, deserting Toby’s backside altogether and making him whimper in protest. He promptly moved his hand to his lover’s front though, gently cupping him through the lingerie.

Toby’s neglected cock was rock-hard, straining against the confines of the tight boxer briefs. 

— “You do seem to need more,” he admitted. “Let’s get you nice and ready, then, shall we?” 

Toby let out a strangled sound in response, which Adil knew he could safely interpret as an approbation. He lowered his lover’s briefs, bringing them down all the way to his ankles, softly dragging the silky fabric against Toby’s skin as he did so. Toby moved to shake them out of the way entirely, but Adil stopped him with a firm hand on his back and a ‘tut’. 

— “I think those are staying there,” he said, knowing from experience that Toby would enjoy the feeling of having his movements restrained, however slightly. 

— “Yes Sir…everything you want, Sir…”

Adil took the bottle of lube from the nightstand, only now noticing that Toby had conveniently placed it there instead of leaving it in the drawer. 

_The little minx_. 

Adil poured a generous dose into his palm and warmed the product between his hands before pushing a finger inside Toby. He stretched him nice and slow, lazily stroking his cock with his free hand, at once wanting to make sure he was thoroughly prepared and enjoying keeping him on tenterhooks. 

— “Please, Sir…I’m ready for you, Sir…”

Adil would have liked to tease him some more, but he couldn’t wait much longer or this would be over way too quickly for both of them. Toby’s faux-submissive begging didn’t help him _at all_. 

— “Eager, aren’t you?” He said with a chuckle. “You’ve been really good to me so far, so I’m going to give you what you want.” 

— “Thank you, Sir…thank you…oh _fuck_!” 

Toby swore as Adil started pushing inside him. 

He knew he could go in deeper in this position, but he didn’t want to hurt Toby. He stilled, at the price of a monumental effort of self-control. 

— “Tell me if there is anything wrong, ok?” He asked. 

— “Y…yes…”

Once more, Adil thought he had better make sure Toby would really tell him how he felt instead of stoically suffering through it to please him. 

— “I’m not going to enjoy it if I hurt you,” he said, assuming his domineering persona again. “So if you want to please me, you’d better tell me if you need me to stop or slow down. Understood?” 

— “Yes, Sir.”

— “Good boy.” 

Adil started moving again, going all the way this time and letting out a raw moan at the sensation. 

The sound Toby made in echo wasn’t clearly identifiable as pain or pleasure. 

— “Am I hurting you?” Adil asked, voice husky. 

—“No…no Sir, it’s just…feels so _deep_ …”

It did feel that way, and Adil thought he was going to go crazy from the sheer intensity of it. He took Toby’s cock in hand and stroked him to help him fully relax around him, then started moving in and out. He tried to go slow at first, but Toby was solid and searing hot and begging for more, and Adil just had to give in to their common need, grasping Toby’s hips for leverage and thrusting into him fast and hard. 

As much as Adil adored their gentle, tender love-making, and enjoyed worshiping every inch of Toby’s body with kisses and caresses, reminding him with touches and words just how much he loved him, what they were doing now was thrilling in a completely different way. 

There was something so raw and intense about it, something almost animal in the first sense of the word. Not filthy or degrading, just the feel of a primary need getting fulfilled.

He hit Toby’s sweet spot, eliciting such a sinfully erotic sound of pure pleasure from him that Adil thought they were both going to come right then and there.  
They didn’t quite though, and Adil aimed for that spot again, wanting nothing more than to hear Toby make that sound anew. 

— “I love how you sound, my beauty,” he breathed. “Let me hear it…let me hear how much you love my cock inside you. Yes, that’s it…just like that…so fucking hot…”

— “God…Adil…” Toby moaned, slipping out of character for a moment in his extasy.

Oh, no. This wouldn’t do. 

Adil slapped his buttocks, not hard enough to really hurt, but enough to sting momentarily. 

— “You call me Sir,” he reminded him sternly. He changed his angle so that he was no longer in contact with Toby’s sweet spot. 

Toby groaned at the loss, trying to push back against him. Adil slapped him again, a little harder. 

— “I didn’t hear anything,” he said. “What do you call me?”

— “Sir…s…sorry, Sir!” Toby croaked. 

— “That’s better. I hope I won’t have to remind you of that rule again.” 

— “No, Sir…you won’t…”

— “Good…”

Adil mercifully moved to get the right angle back, slamming against Toby’s prostate with renewed vigor. Toby’s moan of relief almost sounded like a sob.  
Adil started stroking his cock in synch with his thrusts, and the combined stimulation soon put Toby on edge. 

— “Sir…I think I’m going to come, Sir!”

— “Not yet, sweet boy…just hold it on a bit longer… I know you can do it…”

Toby whimpered but _didn’t come_ , and Adil felt his own momentum build up with irresistible power. 

— “You can come, now,” he breathed against Toby’s neck when he was close enough, “come for me…Yes…fuck… _yes_!”

Feeling Toby come exactly when he asked him to was the last straw for Adil who followed suit, seeing white as a searing flow of long-awaited pleasure finally sizzled through him. 

***

When the afterglow had worn off – which had taken quite a while, considering the truly spectacular orgasm they had just had – they had both lazily made their way towards the – very convenietly – en-suite bathroom to shower and were now back on the bed, only in their underwear, neither of them having bothered with putting on their pajamas or even a t-shirt. 

— “Damn, that was really amazing,” Toby said, lying back on the pillows with a giggle. “Thank you for playing along!” 

— “You’re welcome,” Adil replied with a smirk. “I must admit I rather enjoyed myself too.” 

— “Yes, you did seem to be really into it,” Toby said slyly. “I can tell that spanking was quite heartfelt!”

— “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Adil asked, suddenly worried he might have overdone it. 

— “Oh please, Adil, I’m not made of glass! I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all ! But…I really liked it, actually!” 

— “Really? Are you sure?” 

— “Yes, I’m sure!” 

Adil let out a silent breath of relief and smiled. 

— “Talking of unexpected,” he said, moving to fetch the discarded sexy boxer briefs that had fallen at the foot of the bed, and playfullly shaking them under Toby’s nose. “Where did you buy these?” 

Toby blushed. 

— “Oh hum, there’s this new store in Soho…I found a flyer for it on my car the other day, and I thought…well, I don’t know…I wanted to surprise you.” 

— “Well that’s what I call a wonderful surprise,” Adil replied. “Did you go there on your own?” 

— “With Theresa,” Toby mumbled. “I thought I was going to die of embarrassement before even crossing the threshold, but then I realized there was next to no risk of bumping into anyone I knew and that I didn’t have to go back there ever again after that time. Plus she dragged me through the door anyway. And she did give me some advice on what to choose, but then I had to stay there dying of embarrassement for real when she started flirting with one of the saleswomen in nothing but her own racy lingerie ensemble – with lots of horses metaphors. It was like walking into a nightmare.”

Adil chuckled and smiled fondly. He knew how hard it must have been for Toby to get over his natural shyness and deeply ingrained sense of public decency. He felt even more grateful for his boyfriend’s effort. 

— “I really appreciate that you went through all that for me, Love,” he said. “And if you ask me, it was really more than worth it. You looked incredible in those briefs.” 

— “I’m glad you liked them so much…because I might have bought more than one pair.” 

— “Oh? And I suppose I won’t be allowed to see them now?” 

— “No you won’t,” Toby confirmed airily. 

Adil pouted, but he was thrilled at the prospect of more surprises of that kind. 

— “Well, at least judging from this first model, this looks like money well spent,” he commented. 

— “I didn’t want anything too tacky,” Toby said, making a face. “Some of those are really ridiculous…you should see that.” 

— “Well maybe we can go there together next time? I promise I won’t flirt with any salesman while trying on my own lingerie.” 

Toby stared at him open-mouthed for a second. 

— “You would try on some?” 

— “Why not? I want to look good for my boyfriend too…”

— “Adil, you look good in anything, all the time, twenty four seven.” 

— “You too,” Adil replied sincerely. 

Toby shook his head in denial and Adil rushed to change the subject. 

— “Did you just look at the lingerie or did you see other interesting things there?” He asked, genuinely curious about the answer. 

Toby turned a deep shade of crimson, and Adil knew he had put his finger on something. 

— “Well I didn’t mean to look at anything else…” Toby started, not quite meeting Adil’s eyes. 

— “But?” 

— “But Theresa started messing around with those pink fluffy handcuffs, and I saw that they had…all sorts of…restraints…”

— Ok," Adil said, careful to keep his face and voice clearly open and judgment-free. "And you think you would like to explore that a bit more?" 

Toby started fidgeting with the sheets. 

— “I…I don’t know,” he stammered. “Maybe? God, you must think I’m a complete freak!” 

Adil frowned and covered his boyfriend’s fretting hands with his own. 

— “Absolutely not. I don’t think that and there is no reason for you to think that of yourself either. Bondage is about giving up control or having control, just like most of the more usual stuff people do in bed. As long as it’s done safely and both partners are into it, I don’t see the problem.” 

— “I really don’t fancy any of the…heavy stuff,” Toby mumbled. “But maybe just…some ties or handcuffs…Just to try…I think maybe I would like that…but I’d understand if you didn’t want to use any of that.” 

—“So far we’ve already more or less used clothes, and my hands,” Adil reminded him softly. “Why do you think I made you keep your briefs around your ankles earlier? I know you enjoy it, and I’m fine with that.” 

— “You are? Really? You don’t think there’s something wrong with me?” 

— “Of course not! There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Toby. And if you want us to try some new things, then I’m on board with that.” 

— “I wouldn’t…want to do this with just anyone, you know…I mean, I wouldn’t want to give anyone that much control over me if I wasn’t sure…but you’re not just anyone. You’re the person I feel the safest with. I know I can trust you completely. And I do.” 

—“ I know,” Adil answered softly. “And I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you do.” 

— “You’d really be willing to give it a try?” 

— “Yes,” Adil assured, sincerely. “As long as we talk about it and make sure what we’re both comfortable with beforehand…and as long as we work out to find a balance between what you like and what I like. Which is already pretty much what we’ve been doing so far.” 

— “I like what you like too,” Toby replied fervently. “I love it! So much!”

— “I know. And I like what you like as well. At least I love giving it to you. So I would say we’re a great team, aren’t we?”

— “We really are,” Toby approved with this huge toothy grin that always quickened Adil’s pulse and made him weak at the knees – except that he was lying down, so feeling weak at the knees wasn’t really possible right now. 

An unbecoming gurgling noise broke the moment, which Adil realized in embarassement was coming from his stomach. 

They burst out laughing. 

— “Hungry?” Toby asked with a smirk. 

— “Famished,” Adil sheepishly confessed. 

He had barely had time to grab a few bites at the café earlier. He should probably get up and fix them a proper dinner, but he didn’t want to leave the bed.

— “I’ll go fetch you something,” Toby said, getting up.

— “No, Toby, don’t!” Adil protested, grabbing his arm. “I’ll go. You should rest after all that…”

Toby rolled his eyes. 

—“ I’m fine, Adil,” he said, putting on his robe. “I’ll be right back.” 

Adil didn’t put up much of a fight. After all, Toby was already up and out of the bed. 

— “Just snacks, Love,” he called after him, knowing that would be the safer option if he wanted to actually eat something decent at some point of the night. Toby had many admirable qualities, but cooking definitely wasn’t his forte. 

— “Don’t worry!” Toby replied with a chuckle. “I’ve got something at the ready!” 

That was great news. 

— “Oh, I love you!” Adil groaned. 

—“ I know,” Toby replied with a cheeky grin, before stepping out of the room. 

If his empty stomach had not insisted on making itself known, Adil would have dozed off, basking in the familiar, comforting mix of their scents on the pillows. 

Toby came back soon enough, carrying the specially designed tray they used to eat breakast in bed. It was holding a bottle of white wine and two glasses, as well as little bowls containing olives, cherry tomatoes and raw carrot and cucumber sticks, along with three different dips, freshly cut pieces of bread and cutlery. It looked just the right mix of yummy and healthy. 

— “Tadaa,” Toby said, settling the tray over Adil’s legs before slipping under the sheets beside him. 

— “Really, Toby?” Adil couldn’t resist teasing him. “Olives and cucumber sticks? Carrots and cherry tomatoes? White yogurt sauce? Is there a subliminal message there?” 

— “I know, who knew veggie food could be so dirty, right? Though I guess Oscar Wilde did set a precedent with his cucumber puns.” 

They laughed. 

Adil had been raised a vegetarian as par the Hindu family tradition, and he had not found any reason to change his diet as an adult. On the contrary, it made even more sense to him, not just as a religious thing but from an ethical, health and ecological point of view. 

Toby had decided to start eating like him when they had moved in together – first both out of respect and for practical reasons, since Adil cooked most of their meals and making two different dishes was a waste of time and money, then as a conscious choice fuelled by his reading of dozens of scientific studies on the topic – and they were now both contemplating going vegan. 

— “Those are delicious, where did you buy them?” Adil asked, plunging a carrot into one of the bowls, which contained a creamy beetroot and tahini mix with just the right balance of spices. 

Toby blushed.

— “Actually, this is homemade.” 

Adil stared at him in surprise. 

— “You made those?” 

— “I think that’s pretty much the definition of ‘homemade’, yes,” Toby answered drily. 

— “Toby, you cooked?” 

— “Please, I just threw ingredients into a blender,” Toby replied, averting his eyes and blushing. “I’d hardly call that cooking ! But I knew you’d be hungry and I wanted to prepare something special for once…”

— “Ok, is this some kind of parallel world where today is my birthday or something?” Adil asked, incredulously. “Wait, I didn’t forget any anniversary, did I?” He added in sudden alarm, searching his memory for what this particular date could mean for them. 

— “Of course not. You never forget any of those,” Toby replied, shaking his head fondly. “This is just the world in which your boyfriend thinks that you deserve nice things after all your hard work.” 

— “Alright, I’m officially the luckiest guy in the world,” Adil commented, grinning. 

Toby’s eyebrows rose. 

— “Oh? And what does that make me then?”

— “Well, I’m willing to share the title,” Adil answered teasingly, wrapping his arms around him. 

They shared a lingering, tender kiss. 

— “To being the luckiest guys in the world,” Toby said, lifting up his glass of wine for a toast. 

— “To being the luckiest guys in the world,” Adil repeated, looking right into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to the wonderfully talented goingaftercacciato for Lesbian Best Friend! Theresa, you really sold me on this idea! I hope you won't mind me borrowing it <3 
> 
> Any thoughts? :)


End file.
